Various cycling cleats are known to the art. Cleats are used in conjunction with quill-type pedals to improve the efficiency of the pedal system, so that more of the energy being expended by the cyclist is used to propel the bicycle forward. Typically, a cleat consists of a small, slotted metal or plastic component which attaches on one side to the cyclist's shoe, and which attaches on the other side to the quill section of a bicycle pedal.
Due to the advantages that cleats provide, quill-type pedals are the pedals of choice for competitive cyclists. However, the use of these pedals has become more widespread even among casual cyclists. At present, many cycling machines (of the type found in gyms and other exercise facilities) are now equipped with quill-type pedals.